


There is Always Hope

by DiamondDollDark



Category: South Park
Genre: Dating violence, Episode Tweek x Craig mentioned (what else is new?), F/M, Females can be abusive too don’t forget that, High School AU, M/M, One-Shot, See Something Speak Up, Tweek is Bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDollDark/pseuds/DiamondDollDark
Summary: Tweek is in an unhealthy relationship with an abusive girlfriend. Craig let him go once and he promised himself that will not happen again. Craig's help brings the boys together as they were before and gradually something more.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Tweak Tweak/Female OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	There is Always Hope

Tweek was crying out in agony.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset! I never intended too!" His girlfriend must be hard of hearing or heartless because she grabbed Tweek by the arm and threw his whole body on the hard tile floor. Then she stomped on his back with the heel of her shoe. It was after school hours so no one was in the halls besides the couple and of course myself. I held my hand over my mouth and nose to stop my breathing so they wouldn't sense my presence. I calmly but quickly made my way to the nearest exit. The moment I'm outside, I let my breath out all at once and unfortunately, my tears as well.

How did it come to this? How did it come to be that Tweek is suffering and that girl is allowed to breathe? Why?

* * *

_-*Background and Past Events*-_

My name is Craig Tucker. I'm well known at South Park High School but I couldn't give a damn about my reputation at school or what others think about me. Because most of the time, when I'm not pulled into some crazy adventure by the main four or when the girls and the boys aren't divided, I'm with my best friends: Clyde Donovan, Token Black and Jimmy Valmer. They're the only people I can tolerate for more than ten minutes at this hell-hole. Well, them and Tweek Tweak.

Tweek falls into a different category in my life. I mean, we're not friends now but he doesn't make me want to reach up and snap his neck when he talks to me. Which is weird because he has that paranoid tone in his voice. I see him everyday at school and my friends like him and talk to him sometimes. Tweek likes them too, but he's like a supporting character in a play: he comes on stage, says a few lines to the leads (me and my friends) and walks off stage. Nothing more. Even if his part is small, it's still significant to the play as a whole. It's disappointing really because we have history.

In the 4th grade, Tweek and I had to be in a gay "relationship" to benefit our PC obsessed town. The choice wasn't even ours, it was by peer pressure and little Asian girls' fantasies. All we had to do is walk the streets hand in hand then appreciation and free money were thrown our way. It was ridiculous really. In our "relationship", Tweek and I have grown closer together. Going to each other's houses, hanging out with my friends, trusting each other with possessions (including my Stripe), and being the comfort and safety that the other desperately needed (that's me to Tweek anyway). We weren't close like "boyfriends" close but "really good friends" close. The farthest we ever went was holding hands in public; never kissed or even hugged. Mundane? Yes. But it made Tweek and I comfortable because we both knew this relationship was an act.

We kept this charade up until 10th grade. I finally got fed up with all the attention and admiration revolving around our fake love. By that time, I was 100% sure that I was not physically, emotionally, or sexually attracted to Tweek in anyway. I only saw him as a friend and I know he saw me as one too. On the last day of summer just before the first day of 10th grade, I told him to meet me at Stark's Pond for a serious talk. I was going over my dialogue in my head when I break it off with him. No crowds and no method acting. Should it really be a break up if we weren't an official couple in the first place?

Tweek came and sat down at the bench I was sitting on, trembling like a leaf. "Y-y-you wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yeah, calm down. Look Tweek, you're really cool but we need to stop pretending. We're entering high school now, man and it's time to get serious. I want to live up to my own expectations instead of fulfilling others. Can we just be friends? I know we are but I mean just regular friends?" I asked in the most polite tone I can muster. All at once he stopped shaking and just looked at me with this blank expression on my face. The same expression I use to conceal my emotions.

Eventually he scooted closer, squeezed my hand with his right hand and patted my back with his left. "Take care, Craig." He said in a dull voice. He then got up and let go at the same time and left.

I stared until he was out of sight. What the hell? He didn't even say "Yes, we'll still be friends" or "I understand". What does it mean for us? Are we still cool or did I just lose one of my closest friends? I did soon enough.

On that first day of sophomore year, Tweek treated me how Butters treats Cartman: he acknowledges my existence but that doesn't necessarily mean that he enjoys it. Tweek nods and smiles my way as he gradually moved away from my circle.

"Why isn't Tweek sitting with us?" Clyde asked. Tweek was sitting at a different lunch table on the other side of the cafeteria.

"We broke up." I replied.

"Oh no." Jimmy said.

"Wait, we're all still friends right?" Token asked.

"I don't know. He's taking this hard."

"Are you going to be ok, dude? You wanna get ice cream after school?"

"I'm not going to cry, Token. I'll take you up on that offer though."

Sophomore year was a really awkward time for me as my circle had to cope with four main people instead of five. The only interaction my friends and I got from Tweek is a simple "hi" or when we have to be in groups for class assignments together. Actually doing the assignment. I really did miss him. However, I didn't push questions on him like "why aren't you talking to me?" or "are we still friends?" None of that, I gave him space.

The summer after 10th grade is when things got more complicated. A new girl had moved in from neighboring Middle Park in June. Her name was Claire Robinson; an honor student, humble, a natural born leader and an animal lover. With dark hair, blue eyes, curves in the right places, and a beautiful complexion.

Based on public opinion and her own personality, she was practically perfect. Just like her relationship with Tweek. She and Tweek really hit it off over the summer. You can rarely count on one hand the times you didn't see them together.

"Fellas! Have you heard Tweek's got a girlfriend?" Butters said, running up to us at the mall's food court.

"Yeah dude, Claire Robinson." I said calmly. I just witnessed Tweek walking with Claire ten minutes ago. He was holding her hand with one hand and holding all her shopping bags in the other. He was smiling at her. I wasn't jealous of Claire and I shouldn't be. If Tweek is happy, then I don't have a problem.

"Talk about HOT!" Clyde exclaimed.

"If only Craig can follow his e-e-example" Jimmy stuttered.

"Fuck off Jimmy!" I flipped him off.

"See what I mean? He needs to get l-laid."

"Well, only one thing matters, fellas." Butters smiled.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I fucking called it! I knew that Tweek was bisexual! He dated Craig and now he's with a chick! You owe me, Token!" Token crused under his breath and handed over a fifty dollar bill to the ecstatic blonde.

If that's not weird enough for you, look what happened on the first day of junior year. I was putting in the combination in my new locker when a familiar mess of blonde hair strolled up to the locker next to me. He put in the combination of the locker to my right and opened it.

I chuckled. "Looks like we're locker neigh- what the hell happened to you?!"

Tweek had a black eye. His right eye was a purplish color; a very ugly color on his pale complexion. Tweek dodged the question and smiled.

"Hey Craig! I was just in a fight."

"With who?"

"Some bitch from North Park. Although I wasn't the cause of it, it was self-defense." He slammed his locker door shut. "I have to go! Claire's waiting for me in the lobby. It was nice seeing you again Craig!" He ran off. Alright then, at least we're talking again.

That week, I noticed that Claire isn't as perfect as everyone assumed her to be. The honeymoon phase is over and now every time she's with Tweek, I see her bossing him around, insulting him, and not encouraging his opinions or choices (He quit Drama because Claire said they don't spend more time together because of it). She loves embarrassing Tweek too. Once, one of Claire's friends asked him, "Where did you get that shirt?"

"Probably from the trash." Claire had the damn nerve to say. "I told him I didn't like it. How is people going to take him seriously if he looks like he goes shopping in a dumpster?"

"Or worse, the Salvation Army!" Her friend retorted. They both laughed at the remark.

Tweek didn't defend himself! He responded with "I'll put it back in the trash".

I hated Claire! That skank does not deserve Tweek! Claire only had gotten worse as time progresses.

The following week, I decided to ask when we were at our lockers in the afternoon. "Tweek?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Of-Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well lately, you don't look healthy. By your standards anyway. You're coming to school with bruises and I've seen how Claire is embarrassing you and insulting you. It's not fair."

"Embarrass and insult me? H-How?"

"Tweek, she once said you looked ugly in front of you and her friends in the cafeteria!"

"Oh that! Well… I was looking like shit that day. It's my fault."

"I don't think it's your- oh my God, Tweek, how did you get those marks on your neck?" I pointed to the red fingerprints and nail embedded prints. I had my assumptions but if Claire did that...

Tweek hands flew to his neck. "Nothing! You ask a lot of questions! It's too much pressure! Look, the final bell rang a long time ago! I have to go home!" He slowly backed away then jumped three feet in the air when a shrill voice called his name.

"TWEEK!"

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Claire placed her hands on her curvy hips and glared at the doe eyed boy. "You know how I feel when you keep me waiting! And were you just talking to this basturd?!" She pointed a polished finger at me.

Tweek was stuttering "I-we-he just-"

Claire mimicked him. "Give me a straight answer!" She demanded.

I had to intervene. "Hey, back off! He always stutters and no one gives a fuck about it! And I was just having a civilized conversation with him before you came, screaming like a banshee!" The whole time Tweek kept making movements with his hand, motioning me to shut up.

Claire glared at me and huffed. "Tweek, can we talk in private?" She said in a soft yet serious voice. Tweek submissively followed her to an empty hallway at the end of the school.

I know it's not my business but I don't trust that girl. So I followed them and stayed a respectable distance from them behind a wall.

"Why are you always trying to make me pissed?!"

"I'm not-"

"Don't think I don't know about you and Craig! You guys are history! Why bother talking to him anymore?"

"It's not like that at all! He was just asking how I am! He wasn't flirting or anything. He was just being friendly."

"I don't care! I don't like that asshole! He's a bad influence anyway! With his "no fucks given" attitude, his carelessness and-"

"Maybe he's not the only bad influence in my life!"

Claire gasped dramatically. I soundlessly chuckled, thinking "oh damn".

Tweek slapped a hand over his mouth. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-" he was cut off by Claire's hand smacking his face. The resonating sound echoing in the empty hallway made me winced.

"You don't ever - I mean _ever_!- talk to me like that! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" She smacked him again. "Don't you ever think your skinny, weak, crazy dumbass could stand up to me or anyone for that matter!" She punched his stomach.

Tweek was crying out in agony, pleading with her and saying he never intended to make her act like this. His girlfriend grabbed his arm and threw his whole body on the hard tile floor. Then cruelly stomped on his back. With my hand over my mouth and nose, I escaped to the nearest exit outside and let the waterworks happen.

* * *

_-*Present time*-_

Questions circled around my head as I walk away from the school. I feel extremely guilty for leaving Tweek alone with that monster but I don't think I could last another minute of that madness. I had to tell someone, I had to get help for Tweek. It's always best to report an heinous act than to just sit by and let it happen. As if by luck, I see my friends on the other side of the street, sitting at a table outside of a café. Jimmy was the first one to see me. "Hey Tucker!"

I hustle over there and sat across from them. "Have you been crying?" Clyde asks. I laid my fingertips on my still wet cheeks. No use lying about it.

"Yeah, it's a long, fucked-up story." I wipe my face with napkins on the table. I need to vent about what just happened. They need to know because Tweek is important to the guys too, even after Sophomore year.

"Did someone start something with you? Want me to finish it?" Token suggest as he crack his knuckles.

"It's not about me. It's about Tweek." The guys share a confused glance.

"What about Tweek?" Clyde asks.

I look around the area. The café was scarce; business doesn't really pick up until 4:00pm. "After school, I was talking to Tweek about how he's doing. Because he's changed a lot and has been getting hurt lately. Claire came and I saw her." I take a deep breath. "I saw her beat Tweek to the floor."

"You're talking about Claire Robinson?" Jimmy questions.

"Yes! I saw everything! Claire's an abusive little skank and she doesn't care about Tweek. I don't think she ever did!"

The guys look at me and at each other, letting everything I just told them sink in. I wonder if they actually believe me.

Suddenly, Clyde grins and snorts. "Yeah right!"

"Excuse me?"

"Craig, have you even met her? I don't think Claire is capable of thinking of harming another person. She's really sweet and loving and helpful. Hell, she helped me pass a quiz once."

"When's she not beating her boyfriend! Don't be so dense, man!"

Clyde continues. "Maybe that was just a one time thing. Maybe she wouldn't do it again. I don't know. But what you need to do is get out of your ex-boyfriend and his girlfriend's business." He put emphasis on the words "ex-boyfriend" and "girlfriend". Does he think I'm jealous?

I stand up. "How _dare_ you think this about me? Tweek's in danger and you're implying that I'm jealous? Don't you care about him at all?"

Clyde stand up too so we're at eye level. "Of course I care! I'm saying you have no reason to be in his business like this! His happiness matters!"

"He's not happy!"

Token put each of his hands on both of our chests and extend the space between us. "Alright! Alright! Calm down!"

"Yeah, if we're fighting, how do you expect for us to have a decent sleepover at Token's?" Jimmy said.

"I'm not letting you step one foot in my house if you guys are being bitches." Clyde and I both grunt and sat down. Only because sleeping over at Token's are always awesome.

* * *

A couple minutes later, we were all piled in Token's car. Clyde at the front with Token and I'm in the back with Jimmy. Ten minutes in on the twenty-minute drive was silent, until we reached Stark's Pond.

"Isn't that Claire and Tweek over there?" Jimmy points at the window. Looking out the window, I could tell there's going to be another fight. I didn't want to witness this again but Clyde needs to learn the terrible truth.

"Slow down." I demand Token.

"Obsessed much?" Clyde sarcastically asks.

Token slows down anyway. After a minute of yelling, Claire's hands were on Tweek's neck. Everyone in the car gasp in shock. Claire was yelling threats and insults at her victim; squeezing her hands tighter as Tweek's cries rang in my ears.

"Jesus tap-dancing Christ!" Jimmy said. "It makes no sense. Why Tweek?"

I half expected my friends to rush out of the car to gang up on Claire but Clyde said "Go before they see us!" Token step on the gas pedal with no hesitation. I left Tweek alone for a second time.

Silence once again filled the car. Jimmy's head was in his hands, I could see the worried look Token's eyes through the review mirror, and Clyde was holding back his tears. At a red light, Clyde turn around in his seat to face me. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

I only nod. Tweek needs help and we're the only ones that can give it to him now.

* * *

The next day the guys and I were in Mr. Mackey's office. We're all in agreement that to help Tweek, we had to tell a trusted adult; a guidance counselor in our instance. To be honest, I don't even like Mackey but if the resolution to our situation means going into his office again then so be it. We spilled everything about what we saw at Stark's Pond and how worried we were. Mr. Mackey nods.

"You boys made the right decision coming to me about this."

He press a button on the intercom and his voice rings out on the P.A system. “Will Tweek Tweak come to the counseler's office? Tweek Tweak to the counselor's office. Mmkay."

Within two minutes, the door opens and in comes the nervous Tweek. Sporting a green scarf, obviously to hide the bruises on his neck. His eye seems to be healing, a fading purple color under his right eye. Tweek look around the room suspiciously

"What's going on? _"_ When he spoke, his mouth was missing a tooth.

"Tweek, mmkay, the boys just told me some pretty drastic news. About your unhealthy relationship with Claire?"

"Under- under what circumstances?" Tweek asks.

Token takes a deep breath.

"You don't have to deny it Tweek. Yesterday, on our way to my house, we passed Stark's Pond and we saw Claire almost choke you to death. And for what? It wasn't right!"

"It's fucking evil is a better way to describe it!" Clyde cries.

Tweek shakes his head side to side. "You- you guys don't have to worry so much. I'm alive aren't I? Besides I'm a man, I can handle being pushed around."

"Tweek," I said "can you handle being called crazy and weak? Being treated like shit at every turn? Or being thrown on the tile floor because you were talking to me?"

Tweek freezes. "You saw that too?"

"Yes, I- "

"I don't need your criticism, Tucker!" Tweek snaps and backs up into a corner. "I don't need any of your judgement! You guys should have backed off and minded your own damn business! I don't have to tell you anything, we stopped being friends remember?!" Tweek cross his arms and look the other way. I let out a deep sigh, he was being more difficult than I thought. But none of us were ready to give up so easily.

So Jimmy put on his crutches and stands up. Walking closer to Tweek, he says "I wish we didn't."

Tweek turn his head to him. "Huh?"

"Listen T-T-Tweek. I know we separated in Sophomore year but our opinion of you has not changed. We care about you man. Genuinely care about you. We did back then and we still do now."

Clyde, Token and I walk over to Tweek. Token takes over. "No one's here to judge you. We're just asking to let us in one last time. We had to go to Mackey about this because we want to help but you have to let us first."

Clyde sniffs. "This whole thing is surreal. I didn't want to believe Claire was doing this to you. I let myself believe that she was perfect and you were fine. I know you're pissed at us, I know you don't want us in your business. But reach out to us, to Mackey. And even if you're still pissed at us after this, we'll never bother you again."

Tweek's eyes are glossy and he's trembling. I put my hand on his shoulder. "We are not leaving you alone again, Tweek. We want to be there for you. I want to be there for you."

Tweek didn't respond. He bit his bottom lip and his chest heaved. I'm not really sure if he was still angry or if he was going to cry. Obviously he was under a lot of pressure because he had two options: Stay mad at us and go back to Claire or break down in front of us and help us help him.

He chooses the latter.

Tweek latches onto me like a leech. He sobs heavily into my shoulder, staining my sweater with snot and tears.

I didn't care about that; this is our first hug and I gladly hug him back. He wince and I hear him quietly say "ow" when Token, Clyde, and Jimmy join in.

"I just feel trapped!" He says in between cries. "It's like this cycle of torture that keeps going round and round with Claire and no one wanted to stop it. My parents love her and everyone thinks we're so goddamn perfect! I'm tired of pretending! I'm so fucking tired of it all!" I pat his back as a sign of reassurance.

Mr. Mackey clears his throat. I almost forgot he was there. "Well Tweek, you can start by telling the story from the beginning. Mmkay?"

Tweek sits down and confess everything about Claire. Every beating, verbal abuse, and lonely night he spent crying. We didn't judge him if he starts crying or gets frustrated; we were all his comfort when that happens. This was good for him, I know it. A person in his situation would want nothing more than an escape. Even if they didn't want to admit it. Token, Clyde, Jimmy and I stayed in the office with Tweek for two whole periods.

Tweek stayed with Claire because she would apologized and begged him not to leave her. She gave him false hope that their relationship would be better and healthy. That she could change.

"But she would still continue hurting me. I was an idiot to think things would go back to the way they were... Not after recently."

"What happened Tweek?" Mackey asks.

Tweek stands up and lift up his shirt halfway. There was bandages wrapped around his abdomen. He carefully removed them, revealing a huge red 'X' scar on his belly. His body has done its natural job of healing the wound but it looks like one wrong move could tear it open. The surrounding area was brusied up or stained with blood.

"She did this with a knife. I told her she needed to trust me more and to stop overreacting to everything I do. She got furious and came at me with a knife. Slicing my skin as if it were ham. She took me to the hospital but made me not tell my parents." Tweek quickly wrap it and pull his shirt down.

I wanted to cry again but Clyde beat me to it. That explains why he looked uncomfortable in the group hug. Mr. Mackey came out of his stupor. "Do you want me to call the police?" He asked. I think he was going to anyway because there's a law to all schools in America requiring the faculty to report to the local authorities if a student is being abused, neglected, etc.

Tweek is reluctant but says "yes" in a quiet voice.

* * *

The next day, Claire's arrest made the South Park local news. Now everyone in this small mountain town know how much of a twisted abuser she was. She's doing some time in juvenile hall and having some major therapy. No one knows what happened to her after that because that was the last anyone ever saw of Claire Robinson.

Throughout the school day, students and staff came up to Tweek asking him if he was ok or apologizing for their negligence. At the cafeteria, a group of girls who have associated with Claire came out of nowhere and tackled Tweek with hugs and words of concern and apologies. The guys and I had to pull Tweek away and shield him from anymore fluffy attacks. It was like he's a celebrity and we are hired bodyguards protecting him from the fangirls. Honestly, the extra attention to Tweek was completely unnecessary and annoying.

* * *

After school, I find Tweek sitting on a park bench on my walk home. I approach him with a small remark. "You finally quit Twitter?"

Tweek let out a small laugh. "No. I'm just thinking." He pats the spot next to him and I accept.

"About what?"

"Claire wrote to me from Juvy. I didn't know they even allowed that."

"She broke up with you?"

"If you count what she said, 'I know that it was you who called the cops on me. I don't ever want to see your ugly face again', breaking up with me then yes we did."

"So, you feel guilty about sending her there?"

Tweek chuckle dryly. "No. In fact, I feel so relieved now that she's gone. Yet, I feel guilty about getting into this mess in the first place." He let out a deep sigh. "I'm going to be straight with you, Craig."

"Ironic. Because you're bi."

"Haha. But seriously, the reason I went out with Claire was to get over you."

My pupils dilate. "Tweek?"

"Up until 10th grade, I had a little, childish crush on you. Besides my parents, you were one of the very few who treated me like a human instead of like a circus freak. I felt special around you. A brand new person other than the anxious, ADD-crazed child I was. I had very high expectations that our relationship would change with you feeling the same. You kinda fucked me over when you said "we need to stop pretending". Like that special feeling you gave me was just an act. I knew, for me, things couldn't go back to the way they were so I kept my distance from you all through sophomore year. But, I missed you too. I realized I was being petty."

Tweek said all that with a serious face, looking me in the eyes. I didn't respond. I nervously drum my fingers on the wooden bench. No wonder he ignored me, he like-liked me and I completely blew him out of the water for not acknowledging his feelings. Tweek continues talking.

"Then the summer after 10th grade, I met Claire. And all those feelings I once felt for you came back. In some aspects, she reminded me of you. Same strong will, same logical common sense, and same love for animals. Did you noticed that?"

"I did not. Wait, should I be offended?"

"Kinda, because now you're nowhere near similar to her. I should have told someone sooner. Way back to when she started physically abusing me in July. She broke my arm after pushing me down a flight of stairs. However, she would always say to me."

Tweek says this in a high-pitched voice. "You don't even have anyone to tell! No one can tolerate your crazy ass for more than ten minutes and your parents think I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you! Even if you attempted to snitch, how are people going to feel about you getting your ass handed to you by a girl? Face it, I'm all you have!"

Tweek looks down at the ground and goes back to his regular voice. "With everything she says, there's always a grain of truth. So I spent three months with her. If I hadn't stray away from your group, I would had have someone to talk too. Maybe I wouldn't have dated Claire. All and all, this was my fault." I grab his chin so he could look at me.

"That's bullshit and you know it. Don't you dare spend another minute thinking about that bitch! None of this is your fault. It never was! I- I mean - The guys and I have always worried about you no matter what. I get why you stopped hanging out with us because of me but we never intended to let you go like that! We're assholes, but we're not that big of assholes."

"I understand that now. You guys were the only ones who cared enough to ask and find me help. I'm a survivor of abuse because of you. I probably be dead if you guys didn't come back into my life. I really appreciate it."

He wiggle out of my grasp and smile at me. "And if you want me too, I'm willing to put our past behind us and come back to your circle. I know now who my real friends are."

"Of course. Like I'm going to abandon you again." I awkwardly put my arms up and Tweek happily accepts the invitation. I feel so relaxed and content in that moment by just hugging him. It's like nothing existed in time and space except me and him.

I slowly let go of him and said: "The guys and I are going to the movies at 7:00pm, you want to come?" Now that we're friends again, I want us to hang out more.

Tweek snorted. "Only if you’re buying."

I rise from my seat. "What? I gotta pay for you!"

Tweek stands up and gets ahead of me. "Well, if you insist.”

I speed walk to catch up to him. “Asshole." I playfully shove him and he did it back. We spend our walk talking, joking, and laughing.

* * *

With Tweek back, my group was full again. The guys accepted him back like Claire or Sophomore year never happened. We're the support and guidance that he was deprived of when he was with Claire. We all stayed being best friends throughout Junior year and into our Senior year. Tweek and I became close as friends could be. He would tell me everything. What was going on in his life or his secrets; he's open to all of us actually, that's how big his trust was. I could tell my secrets to him too, except one:

I have a major crush on Tweek.

Yes, big bad Craig Tucker likes his best friend in that way. Since the middle of junior year really. I couldn't help myself. I think I understand what Tweek felt in the past; I felt somewhat changed whenever he's around me. A person more likable and less aggressive. Despite public opinion, I know I do have a heart because it beats faster when I'm around Tweek. No one's had that effect on me before. I just feel so elated with everything Tweek does around me. The way he would talk to me; his tone is certain with emotion. Every time he would hug me, I melt. He fits perfectly in my arms and he is short enough for me to rest my chin on the top of his head. With my favorite scent, coffee and cinnamon, invading my nostrils. He's the only person that could make my cheeks turn red and smile like an idiot when he tells how blessed he is that I'm always here. Excuse me if I sounded gayer then you are used to.

I wasn't just emotionally and physically attracted to Tweek, sexually too. I thought he was incredibly sexy with his skinny pale body (it wasn't flawless, he still had scars), lithe skin and _that ass_! I caught myself staring at it a few times. He sometimes have conversations with Clyde after showers, giving me ample time to glance over Tweek in nothing but a towel, unnoticed by him. I had intimate fantasies with him every other night. I caressed and kissed his most sensitive areas while he begged in my ear to go further. Commonly, my alarm clock goes off before I could get it on with him.

That's all they were: fantasies. Because I know Tweek doesn't feel the same way I do when we hug, when we talk about personal things to each other, or when we change clothes in front of each other. I don't think he understands I have emotions in general (like everybody else). Plus, he used to have feelings for me and who says he will feel them again? No one knew about my crush. Not even Token, Clyde, or Jimmy. Thank God. I'm Tweek's best friend and I didn't want to risk losing him if I told him out of the blue. I wanted to wait until something happen and I waited for almost a year.

* * *

It's Thursday in May of our senior year and prom is this Saturday. Every Senior was over joyed and around every corner there was prom proposals, fluffy affectionate moments, screaming and crying. I groan out of annoyance. I couldn't wait for this thing to be over. I didn't even want to go because no one had ask me and I didn't want to do those over the top prom proposals and posters like my friends did.

Clyde interrupted Bebe's math class with confetti, balloons and a poster. Jimmy played a song on his ukulele for a girl he like. Token even paid a kid Nichole didn't know to dress up as a cop and "arrest" her. When in reality, the kid took her outside where Token was waiting with a poster. I thought about asking Tweek but quickly erased that thought. It'll be way too awkward for us, a "friend date" to prom, especially because we're both guys.

After school, I was at my locker putting books in my bag when Clyde's name flashed on my cell phone's screen. "Hello?" I answer.

"Craig! Come to the auditorium! Tweek is hurt!"

I drop my bag. "What happened?!"

"He was fixing the stage lights then he fell off the ladder! I think his leg is broken! Just get over here!" He hangs up.

Oh fuck, oh shit! Disregarding the last of the books, I slam my locker shut, pick up my bag and book it to the auditorium. I push the doors wide open. Token was next to the door and almost took it to the face. "Craig, what the hell?"

I look around expecting to see Tweek to be moaning in pain on the stage. The place is completely empty and the grand curtain on the stage is drawn. Damnit Clyde! As if he could sense my anger, Token grab my shoulder and lead me to the front row. "Since you're already here, why don't you stay and watch our performance?"

"Our performance?"

"Just sit your ass down."

I sigh and oblige. I'm already here aren't I?

I see Token disappear behind the curtain with a "Alright, he's here!" Giggles and shushes were heard until the grand curtain is pull open, revealing Tweek under spotlights center stage with a wireless microphone in his right hand. Behind him were my classmates and friends in a line, in this order from left to right: Clyde, Token, Jimmy, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Butters, Kenny, Wendy, Bebe, Nichole, my cousin Red, Heidi, and three Asian girls. Tweek nods to someone in the audio booth behind me and the instrumental to Never Knew I Needed by Ne-Yo begins.

Tweek sings out the lyrics with passion as the rest sang like a chorus. I knew he could sing but wow! This was something else. He's staring straight at me with a look I never seen before. Dare I say it was infatuation. Thank God for the dim lights so no one could see my burning face. My heart's beating in and out of my chest. This was all for me. He was singing to me. He got all these people (including our rivals, Stan and his friends) to stay after to sing for me. I am soooo happy. My smile is so wide my cheeks ache. He gets to the bridge and sings the chorus one more time.

_Tweek:_

_Who knew that I could be_

_Chorus:_

_Who knew that I could be_

_Tweek:_

_So unexpectedly_

_Chorus:_

_So unexpectedly_

_Tweek:_

_Undeniably_

_happier (Chorus: Oo-oo-oo)_

_Sitting with you right here, right here next to me! (Chorus: Ah!)_

_Cause, you're the best_

_Girls:_

_You're the best thing I never knew (Tweek: Oh!) I needed_

_Tweek:_

_Said I needed! Whoa!_

_Girls:_

_So when you were here I had no idea_ _(Boys: When you were here)_

_Tweek:_

_(Said I had no idea)_

_Tweek and Girls:_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed (Tweek: Whoa!)_

_Boys:_

_(That I needed)_

_Girls:_

_So now it's so clear I need you here always_

_Boys:_

_(Now it's so clear)_

_Tweek:_

_(So clear, so clear, I need you always-ways-ways-ways-ways-ways)_

_Now it's so clear, I need you here always_

The lights came back on and my red face is now visible. Tweek begins to speak as the others hum the chorus.

"I really like you, Craig. In a way that's more than friends. And that took me over a year to realize that. You were always there for me and never gave up on me. You give me that special feeling I felt when we were younger and changed me for the best. I be lying if I say I be better off without your influence on me. I chose this song because it's true, you are the best thing to happen to me when I'd least expected it. We been planning and rehearsing this song since the beginning of the week. I know you hate lovey-dovey, mushy stuff like this but… I can't think of anyone better to take to prom with me." He pulls out two prom tickets from his back pocket. Where did he get the money for them? They're $75 each!

"Token loaned me the money." He adds like he could read my mind.

"So Craig, will you go to prom with me?" The choir stop humming as I made my way onto the stage.

"I like you too, Tweek. Always have. I mean dude, you have no idea how long I wanted to hear this. That you liked me back." I smile when Tweek's round cheeks went pink.

"Does this mean we're together?" I ask.

"For real? Yes. That is, if you want to be." He grins from ear to ear. I take his face in my hands.

"Then yes, yes I'll go with you!" Suddenly, at the same time, Tweek leans up to capture my lips with his own and wraps his arms around me. Keeping my hold of his face, I kiss back and play with a few strands of his messy, tangled hair. I still love it; I love all of this.

This is our first kiss. This is actually happening for me.

I hear applause, whistles, and squealing from the choir in the background. Even Cartman's "it's about time!" Right now they didn't matter because my wildest dream had just came true.

* * *

Prom night was awesome! I was feeling good in my rented tuxedo and my boyfriend holding onto my arm. Tweek pushed me to the dance floor for every song that he loved. We hung out with our friends and their dates and made some unforgettable memories (especially the one where Tweek told off some oblivious broad that wouldn't stop flirting me). Tweek and I were practically inseparable and to no one's surprise, we stayed together.

* * *

_-*Two years later*-_

Twenty-year-old me was laying in bed, staring at the calendar on the wall to my left. Three more days until our second year at the University of Denver starts. My roommates at my apartment, Clyde and Kenny that is, were currently out shopping for the new school year. So I was left all alone. I called Tweek for him to come over because it looks like a good time for him to come right?

"Hey, babe." my, also twenty years old, boyfriend answered after the second ring.

"Hey, you want to come over? Clyde and Kenny aren't here."

"What a funny coincidence."

"What?"

"You're home alone and I have condoms and lube in my drawer right now. You ready?" He said "you ready?" very seductively I might add; I could practically see that grin on his face. I drop my cell phone out of shock. Damnit Tucker! Why do you have to be such a dork?

"C-Craig? Hello?"

I quickly pick it up and pull myself together. "Holy shit, yes! I mean-" I continue in a monotone voice, hiding my excitement. "I've known you for a long time. I can take anything you have planned."

Tweek chuckles on the other line. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

I pull out of Tweek and collapse on my back panting, sweat on my brow. "That was great!" I tell my naked lover next to me. Of course it was, that was our first sexual intercourse.

Tweek hums in agreement. "I'm glad my first time was with you."

"First? You were-"

"Yes I was. _She_ would hit me if I even mentioned sex in front of her." Tweek lays his head on my bare chest. I knew he was talking about his ex-girlfriend. I wrap my arms around him, mindful of his scars. My hands resting on his back. He looks deep in thought.

"What's wrong, Tweekers?"

"I'm just thinking how lucky I am that I'm with you and how different my life would be if you didn't help me out in high school. You.. You gave me hope when I thought I lost it."

"Well, there was always hope. It just happens in unanticipated ways with people you least expect."

"Then fate _is_ kind." He lift his head up and plants a kiss on my lips. "I love you, Craig."

I hug him as tight as humanely possible. "I love you too, Tweek."

Our first "I love you's". With the love and respect we gave each other, I knew we were going to last a very, very long time. With that outlook on my mind, I fall asleep content with my Tweek in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this four years ago as well


End file.
